


A Quick Word

by BitchAssDude



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Molly just wanted to be heard, SUPER DUPER SHORT, Uncle is ignorant, a bit fluffy, stuff floating around in my mind, this is what could have happened if Uncle didn't interrupt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchAssDude/pseuds/BitchAssDude
Summary: Molly finishes her question finally after Tyler stops Uncle from being an ignorant old man.
Relationships: Molly O'Shea/Original Character(s), Molly O'Shea/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A Quick Word

**Author's Note:**

> something that popped into my head
> 
> read if ya want
> 
> i don't control you

Tyler was sitting with his back against the tree, staring out into the open water, he had his morning coffee next to him, and his journal in his hand. But he didn't quite know what to write, or even draw, yet there was so many things to draw. Just as he put his ink to the paper, someone called out to him, "Hey, Tyler, could I have a word?" He closed his journal and turned his attention to the voice that came from none other than Molly O'Shea.

"Need something?" He smiled and got up to greet her. Though she smiled back, it didn't quite reach her eyes, and was one of nervousness. She was fidgeting with her fingers, and looking anywhere but Tyler's eyes. "How does Dutch seem? I mean -- how does he seem -- to you?" Tyler thought for a moment, "Crazy." 

Tyler was probably the most loyal to Dutch, yet he knew Dutch was unraveling slowly, it didn't take a genius to figure that out, people just didn't want to point it out or admit it. He'd be the one to do that.

"Er, okay, you know how he is, and well he says.. loyalty is everything. So.." Out of the blue Uncle claps Tyler on the shoulder, who gives him an annoyed look, "Tyler! I have a gift!" Molly looks like she's about to storm away any second, but he gently grasps her hand. "A gift, that I can get later, can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation here?" 

Uncle looks genuinely surprised, "Miss O'Shea? She can wait," He grabs his shoulder again, "Now-" Tyler shrugs him off, giving Molly a quick apologetic look, "No old man, not now. Now scram, you can find me later." He does a shooing motion, and Uncle just shakes his head but walks away. Tyler turns his attention back to Molly, "You were, uh, saying?" Molly gives him a skeptical look, "I was wondering what he'd exactly do if someone were to, er, be-tray him?" She winced, as though Tyler was about to hit her for her question, he just twisted his face into confusion. 

"He'd probably shoot em'." Molly got it, but had a new confusion in her eyes. So he elaborated, "He'd shoot em', no doubt, he'd probably also see if anyone else was betraying him, since he thinks everyone is out to get him nowadays. He'd also shoot em' before they can even say what they've done, you say betray, he pulls the trigger." Molly slowly nodded, "Thank ya." She smiled at him, it was a small one, but it was genuine. "You need a talkin' partner, I'm here." He smiled back and slowly slid down the tree after she walked off. "She's a nice girl. Dunno why people hate her so much."


End file.
